Designs Of Passion
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Kotori has a project coming up and she needs someone to be her model. Thankfully, bracing a cold winter day has led her to a barista who's (probably) passionate about her just as she loves having fun. Will Kotori be able to complete her project in time? AU


Rin: Nya nya nya~

Kotori: It's Christmas isn't it?

Rin: Yeah, and Rin's happy nya!

Uh huh. You're going to work even when it's Christmas.

Kotori: What about me?

Still have school?

Rin: Tyrant! Enya-chan's a tyrant nya!

Shut up. Anyways, I don't own Love Live.

Kotori: Please excuse Enya-chan for any slip-ups that doesn't make sense with the real world!

XXXXXX

"It's snowing really hard... Aaaah! What should I do for my design...?" Kotori muttered to herself. She stopped in front of a cafe as she tried to shake all the snow of her head. "I should have worn a winter jacket with a hood on... But then, my scarf will get in the way..."

"Hello! Do you wanna come in and warm yourself nya?" An orange-haired woman with boyish features popped out of the cafe and asked Kotori.

"Sure! Thank you very much!" Kotori gratefully entered the cafe and sat down at a nearby table. "Ah! Would you like me to order something? I feel bad for imposing..."

"Nah~ Just keep yourself warm and toasty like Rin here nya! Anyways, what are you doing in the cold nya?" Rin plopped down on to the seat opposite Kotori and unbuttoned her blouse a little.

"Um... Why are you unbuttoning your blouse...?" Kotori asked, perplexed at Rin's random action.

"Nya? Oh Rin's just wanna be casual since Rin's on break nya~ Rin Hoshizora! Part-time barista at the Spiritual Brew Cafe nya!" Rin extended her hand, waiting to shake Kotori's.

"Kotori Minami, college student. It's nice to meet you!" Kotori warmly shook Rin's hand. Afterwards, she arranged her stack of sketchbooks neatly and brushed off any traces of snow on it.

"Nya~ You have such pretty sketchbooks nya! What are you studying nya?" Rin stared at the sketchbooks with wonder.

"Oh these?" Kotori asked. "These are my sketchbooks for my designs!"

"Designs? Like designing crafts nya?"

"No, I meant fashion designs! I'm designing a set of clothing for my winter project." Rin stared in amazement as she heard the grey-haired woman's words.

"You're amazing nya! Rin couldn't draw even if her life depended on it nya!"

"Hehe... You flatter me Hoshizora-san..." Kotori blushed a little, embarrassed by Rin's praise.

"Call me by my first name! Rin will call you Kotori-chan nya!"

"O-Okay Rin... san. Actually, am I really allowed to be here without ordering something?"

"Of course not! How could you not order anything on a freezing day?" A new voice broke the silence of the cafe. Rin and Kotori turned to the source of the voice, which belonged to a byzantium-haired woman with a very ample bust.

"Nozomi-chan! Ah! Kotori-chan, meet my boss Nozomi-chan nya~" Nozomi waved at Kotori while approaching closer towards them.

"Yo! I'm Nozomi Tojo, the one running this cafe! You really should order a latte or something, it's really coming down!" Nozomi informed Kotori, a smile constantly plastered on her face.

"Kotori Minami, I think you're right! Rin-san, may I have a latte?" Kotori turned to Rin, who immediately nodded.

"Sure! But drop the 'san' will you nya? We're friends after all!" Rin bounced to the coffee making machine, leaving Nozomi alone with Kotori.

"So Kotori-chan, how's the designing coming along?"

"Eh?"

"You told Rin-chan that you were studying fashion yes?"

"Ah... Truth to be told, it's awful. I need to design a set of clothing that represents the personality of my model!"

"Oh? So who's your model?"

"Nobody. I still can't find one. Me and a friend in the same course are the only two who still can't find a model..." A cup of latte was carefully placed beside Kotori, signalling the arrival of the cat-like barista.

"Nya? Nozomi-chan, didn't you said that a friend was facing the same situation?"

"Well yes... But according to my cards, it'll go well for her~" Nozomi took out a deck of tarot cards and placed it on the table. "Do you want me to tell your fortune Kotori-chan?"

"Huh? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Kotori took a sip of her latte before focusing on Nozomi's deck. _'Tarot cards? I don't exactly believe in them but it may help me in knowing what decisions could I take...'_

"Oh, yours is the Sun. You should be facing happiness in your life so it's generally a good omen." Nozomi said, taking a glance at the card.

"That would mean that I don't have to do anything drastic to change my path in life?" Kotori asked, unsure of her fortune.

"Yup, just trust your instincts~"

"Nya~ You should drink your latte Kotori-chan, it's getting cold nya!" Rin reminded, taking a sip of Kotori's latte.

"You're right but... You're drinking it Rin-chan..." Kotori muttered. Kotori heaved a sigh before trying to search for a clock. "Um Tojo-san? What time is it...?"

"Call me by my first name Kotori-chan~ Anyways, now's 4.30 pm. Why?"

"I have to get back to my apartment! I still need to write an essay on the history of fashion! Put it on my tab!" With that Kotori rushed out of the cafe, leaving Rin and Nozomi to do their own activities.

"Rin-chan, that latte's gonna come out of your paycheck."

"Nya?! Why?!"

"You drank Kotori-chan's latte! All of it!"

"Nya..."

XXXXXX

"Finally! And I still have time to cook dinner!" Kotori said, slamming her pen down on the table. At this moment, the door was unlocked accompanied with some jingling noises.

"Hey Kotori, I got some drinks. Wanna drink it with me later?" A raven-haired girl asked, locking back the door.

"Ah Nico-chan, you're back! Drinks? What kind?" Kotori replied, tying an apron around her waist.

"Meh, just the usual orange soda and a few bottles of vodka." Nico noticed that Kotori was staring at her with a shocked expression. "We don't have classes tomorrow Kotori so it's okay."

"Not that, I thought you can't buy alcoholic drinks?"

"Oi, I'm a year older than you. I'm 23 this year for your info." Nico placed the drinks on the coffee table before plopping down on the sofa.

"Just joking Nico-chan~ Today we're having Ersatz Pasta!" Kotori took out two bowls of instant noodles and placed them in the now boiling water.

"Ew. What are we gonna use as the sauce then?" Nico took out her phone and started typing on it.

"Cheese! We can add some fish that you bought on a 40 percent off sale three weeks ago!" Kotori took out a slab of frozen fish meat and thawed it in another pot of boiling water.

"You sure go way out Kotori... Have you found your model yet?"

"Honestly, no. What about you Nico-chan?" Kotori started to drain the water which contained the instant noodles.

"If I can convince her... But she's busy, really really busy." Nico sighed, closing her eyes to relax.

"What, you asked a medical student to model for you?" Kotori joked, expecting Nico to retort back. Only when Nico didn't reply back did Kotori understood the gravity of her joke. "You really asked a medical student...?"

"Shut up! I had to make her pay! She ruined my favourite cardigan! Plus... Her measurements are quite decent..." Nico suddenly stood up, a blush prevailing on her face.

"And just how did you know about her measurements when you're still trying to convince her to model for you?!" Kotori burst out, not entirely sure why was she so agitated.

"I asked for her three sizes duh! Why are you so frustrated Kotori?" Nico replied, irritation laced on her words.

"I'm sorry... It must be because I still can't find a model... The fish is boiling, I'll get it." Kotori went back into the kitchen, leaving a guilty Nico on the sofa.

"Let's just waste ourselves today. Tomorrow we can go model-hunting!" Nico laughed, opening a can of orange soda.

"Yeah! Just let me cut this fish and we can eat!" Kotori called back from the kitchen, grinning away like a mad person.

"Let's party all night long!"

"Woohoo!"

Two fashion students pumped their hands into the air, soon gulping down glasses of vodka. Both of them chatted the whole night long, leaving them wasted on the floor by morning.

XXXXXX

"Damn it... She told me to meet up 15 minutes ago! Where the hell is she?!" A red-haired woman slammed her fists on the table, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Calm down Maki-chan, get some rest nya!" Rin suggested, making a batch of macarons while she was talking to Maki.

"Hey! I'm a medical student, I'm freaking busy!" Maki exclaimed out, chugging down her espresso in one gulp. Before she could hurl more curses at the person she was going to meet, the door chimed open, signalling a second presence.

"Sorry Maki-chan... I was up all night partying with my roommate and got wasted in the process... Oh I feel sick..." Nico stumbled inside the cafe, her movements unsteady and her face as pale as a ghost.

"N-Nico-chan? Are you okay?! Sit down." Maki led Nico to a chair, giving Nico her empty mug for her to calm her nerves. "Oh wait, I drank it all... Rin! Make Nico-chan something to drink!"

"Roger nya!" Rin went to make a latte while Maki was nursing Nico back to her usual annoying (in Maki's opinion) state.

"Urgh... I'm seeing double... I should have bought beer instead..." Nico murmured to herself as she laid her head on the table.

"You should take it easy nya~ That reminds me, is there another student in your class that doesn't have a model yet?" Rin asked, placing Nico's latte on the table.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" Nico took a small sip of her latte before leaning on Maki's shoulder, her head still groggy from her hangover.

"No reason nya~ Just that a fashion student came by yesterday and kinda had the same problem nya!"

"Oh really now..." Nico nonchalantly said before taking another sip of her latte. Then something clicked in her mind. "Wait. Rin, describe this student to me please."

"Nya? Oh she had grey hair and a really good sense of style! Just that there's one weird tuft on her hair but it makes her look super cute nya!" Rin instantaneously gushed over the person she had met yesterday.

"No wonder you said that she had the same problem as me..."

"Why? Do you know this person? Rin here was talking to me about how cute and shy she was. Heck, I thought she was talking about her childhood friend who was studying child psychology." Maki remarked, reminded of the conversation she had with Rin 15 minutes earlier.

"Nicocchi~ How was your party last night? My cards told me it would be enjoyable." Nozomi stepped out of her office. Nico gave her a weary look before replying back.

"Meh, it was just to de-stress. Anyways Rin, I know that student you're talking about. She's my roommate." As soon as Nico mentioned the word 'roommate', Rin lit up.

"Really nya?! Can you give Rin her number?"

"Can't you get her number personally Rin? It will look more sincere..." Maki spoke out, making her presence in the cafe known.

"Maki-chan's right~ According to my cards, she'll visit here again~ Trust the cards Rin-chan!" Nozomi held up a card and glimpsed at the picture on it.

"Okay nya... By the way Nico-chan, why did you want to meet Maki-chan?" Rin asked, reminding Nico of her purpose in the cafe.

"Oh right! Maki-chan, please~ I really really need your help!" Nico got down and begged, stunning the other three women in the cafe, particularly Maki.

"Is Nicocchi... begging?!"

"Rin never thought Nico-chan will beg nya! Especially in front of Maki-chan!"

"H-Hey! Get up already! Seriously, is this how you want me to pay you back for your cardigan?!"

"I want you as my model! Please, I really wanna pass this project!" Nico bit her lip, already feeling humiliated just by begging Maki in front of her friends.

"Maki-chan, accept Nicocchi's proposal~ She's finally thinking of marrying you!" Nozomi teased, a devilish smirk forming on her face.

"Nya! Think about how Nico-chan feels every night as she didn't get to feel your boobs and your-" Rin's words were cut off by Maki's irritated agreement to Nico's begging.

"Geez! Fine, I'll help you out! Just... Just get up already!" Nico immediately got up from her kneeling position and brought Maki into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! I love you Maki-chan!"

"Ah! The macarons are now burnt nya..." Rin cried out, somewhat ruining the atmosphere.

"Forget the macarons! My body's gonna get crushed in this rate! Help me already!"

XXXXXX

"Sorry for intruding..." Kotori murmured as she stepped inside the cafe, her eyes darting nervously.

"Welcome nya! Is there anything you would like to have?" Rin called out from her counter, bringing out a batch of macarons from the oven. She noticed Kotori drooling over the macarons as she took them out from the oven and decided to offer some to Kotori. "Want one Kotori-chan nya?"

"Yes please!" Kotori noticed her sudden outburst and blushed. "S-Sorry... It's just that I love macarons..."

"It's fine nya~ By the way, have you found a model for your project?"

"Not really... Honestly, I didn't have time to do the stuff that I wanted as I woke up late..." Kotori sighed to herself as she was reminded of the splitting headache she had when she woke up. That and being naked on the floor, how she ended up in that state was beyond her comprehension.

"I-If you like... Rin can be your model nya! Kayo-chin once told me that flat chested models are getting really popular lately nya! Nico-chan also said the same thing plus she added that boyish female models are in the latest fashion!"

"That's true! Wait... You know Nico-chan?" Kotori cocked her head to one side, a pose that made Rin's heart leap out.

"Yeah, she's Nozomi-chan's friend and comes in on Fridays nya!" Rin affirmed, her heart still pounding wildly after seeing Kotori's pose. _'She's so cute! What should Rin do? Rin can't take anymore of this...'_

"Is that so? Rin-chan, if you are truly okay with it... I'll be delighted to accept you as my model!" Kotori beamed, glad that she had found a model for her project.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Nozomi stepped out of her office and clapped.

"Yup! I really don't have to worry at all! Thank you Nozomi-chan." Kotori gratefully said.

"It's fine! Now get moving, you have a project to complete!" Nozomi ushered Kotori and Rin out of the cafe before putting up a 'We're Closed' sign.

"Let's go back my apartment! My materials are there!" Kotori dragged Rin back to her apartment.

"Slow down nya!" Within a few minutes, they were at the apartment. Kotori fumbled for her keys while Rin was staring at the hand Kotori held, deciding not to wash it that day.

"Ah welcome back!" Nico greeted, noticing Rin behind Kotori. "Welcome Rin, sorry for the... mess! Maki-chan, stop moving!"

"Nico-chan, just where do you think you're placing your hands?!" Maki shouted, swatting away Nico's hands.

"Maki-chan's here too nya? That's great nya~" Rin bounced to the room Nico and Maki were in. What greeted her was Nico putting her hands on Maki's breasts and Maki pushing Nico away. "Rin is sorry for disturbing you two nya..."

"W-WAIT! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" Nico stuttered, face heating up.

"T-THAT'S RIGHT! GET OFF MY CHEST!" Maki pushed Nico aside, revealing her own uncovered breasts. "Oh sh-"

"Rin-chan, I got the measuring tape ready~ What's going-" Kotori poked her head inside Nico's room, seeing the chaos that had unfurled thanks to Rin. "-on...? Uh... Rin-chan, let's not disturb their... lovemaking..."

"Nya..." Rin and Kotori slowly slunk away from the door, leaving a half-naked Maki and a bleeding Nico on the floor.

"LIKE I SAID, YOU GUYS GOT THE WRONG IDEA!"

XXXXXX

"Okay Rin-chan, first we need to measure your bust then your waist and lastly your hips." Kotori informed, taking out her tape for measuring.

"Does Rin have to take off everything nya?" Rin asked, removing her blouse. Kotori gave a quick nod and Rin sighed before proceeding to remove her pants.

"You know, when you asked 'everything' I meant everything including your bra and underwear~"

"N-Nya?! Those too?!" Despite her protests, Rin took off her remaining garments. Kotori blushed a little before wrapping the tape around Rin's chest.

"Say Rin-chan, what do study? You once mentioned that you're a part time barista." Kotori decided to make some small talk, making Rin less uncomfortable.

"Nya? Oh Rin studies literature nya~" Rin replied, shivering slightly due to the temperature in the room.

"Literature? I had the feeling you'll be studying more... sporty..."

"Hehe~ Actually, I like reading books nya! Though not the boring ones like the history of literature and music nya! Just don't tell Maki-chan, she loves music!"

"I see! I have a friend in literature but she's really shy so I couldn't ask her to model for me..." Kotori unwrapped the tape from Rin's chest and recorded the value on a piece of paper.

"Really? Who is it? Maybe I know that person nya!" Rin folded her arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"Need me turn on the heater? Maybe we should have barged into Nico-chan's room..." Rin shook her head to Kotori's offer, trying her best to brace the cold (which was 7 degrees Celsius). "Oh right, her name's Umi Sonoda. Know her?"

"Umi-chan?! She's like super famous in the lit class nya!"

"Ah so you do know her! How is she?" Kotori wrapped her tape around her waist before recording the value on the piece of paper.

"She's a little shy nya... But she still gets tons of love letters despite having a girlfriend! Also, she sits with Rin and Honoka-chan nya!"

"Ahahaha! Well, Umi-chan's still cool despite having Honoka-chan as her girlfriend!" Kotori smiled enviously before moving down to her waist. "You sure have a slender body..."

"That's not true! Rin is jealous of Kotori-chan's chest nya!"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your flirting but can you guys move aside? You guys are blocking the way..." Nico said, stepping out from her room with bandages wrapped around her head.

"Sorry sorry! I'm done with the measurements! Next will be the personality part~" Kotori apologised, recording the final value before stepping aside.

"Oh yeah! The personality part~" Nico smirked, giving Maki a creepy look.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" Maki asked, not liking the look on Nico's face.

"Nothing~ What colour should I choose~" Nico sang before leaving the apartment, leaving a confused Maki with a naked Rin and Kotori.

"... By the way Rin, aren't you gonna put something on?" Maki glanced at Rin's chest before averting her eyes, resisting the urge to make a snarky remark about Rin's flat chest.

"Nya! Stop staring at Rin's boobs like that nya! Anyways, Rin's flat chest is _way_ better that your boobs nya!" Rin stuck out her tongue, Kotori chuckling at the side.

"They have some size to it! They can go 'boing boing' unlike yours!" Maki jiggled her breasts for emphasis.

"Nozomi-chan's way bigger nya! You can suffocate with them nya!"

"Those are way too big Rin! Kotori-san, you be the judge! What kind of boobs are the best?!"

"Eh?"

"That's right Kotori-chan! Is Rin's better or Maki-chan's big fat boobs nya?!"

"They aren't fat you idiot! Runway boobs!"

"Big fat titties, second to Nozomi-chan's nya!"

"Uh... I think I'll just leave..." Kotori tried to leave the apartment but was stopped by Maki.

"Kotori-san, stay."

"Decide for us nya!"

"Someone save meeeeeeee!"

XXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you spent the whole day listening to Rin and Maki fight about whose boobs are the best?" A blue-haired woman asked Kotori, a small smirk creeping on to her face.

"Ahahahaha! That's hilarious!" An orange-haired woman laughed out, unable to hold in her laughter.

"Honoka-chan! This is the first time I met both of you in 6 months and _this_ is what I get from you?! Next time, I'm meeting up with Umi-chan only!" Kotori pouted, peeved that her one of her best friends was not taking her plight seriously.

"Sorry sorry! Anyways, at least you have a model for your project~"

"Honoka's right. You should be glad that your life is starting to improve. Unlike a certain idiot who can't even write her report..." The blue-haired woman gave Honoka a disapproving glare, making the latter cower in terror.

"Umi-chan, cut Honoka-chan some slack! She's your girlfriend you know!"

"All the more I need to keep her in line!" Umi hardened her gaze on Honoka, sending Honoka into a panic.

"I didn't mess up right?! I remembered your birthday, our fourth anniversary and I remembered to book this table with Kotori-chan and you with me in it! What did I do wrong Umi-chan?!"

"Uh guys...? Are you sure your relationship is okay? It looks like it's going downhill..." Kotori sweat dropped, not expecting them to have an unhealthy relationship (in Kotori's opinion).

"Don't worry, it's going well." Umi reassured Kotori, a gentle smile on her face. _'Well, minus the fights which are mainly about Honoka's jealousy over me chatting with my classmates...'_

"That's right! Umi-chan and I are really happy!" Honoka followed, a grin plastered on her face. _'I think I need to get a bat in order to ward off those classmates...'_

"If you say so..." Kotori sighed, deciding not to voice her opinions on the matter.

"Honestly though, how's your project going? I mean, you have a model but I heard that it's more complicated than that right?" Umi asked, her voice starting to sound serious.

"Yeah, you need to design an outfit, present photos of Rin-chan rocking it out and the actual clothes on the day of submission!" Honoka added, sipping her soda.

"Don't worry guys! I have it all under control! It's getting late, let's meet up again soon! Bye!" Kotori got up and left, leaving the couple alone to talk.

"Do you think that Kotori will be fine with Rin?" Umi asked, her hand being on top of Honoka's.

"Why do you say that?" Honoka replied, entwining her fingers with the ones on Umi's hand. At this moment, they could see Kotori tripping over a rock.

"That's why. If someone like Rin got involved with Kotori's clumsy side, who knows what may happen!"

"... You have a point Umi-chan..."

XXXXXX

"Okay! I think I have an idea for what kind of clothes I should design~" Kotori hummed to herself, satisfied with the notes she took down from interrogating Rin.

"That's great nya~ By the way, why do you wanna know about Rin's personality nya?" Rin asked, taking out a large cheesecake from the oven.

"Oh, my project is to design an outfit that shows the essence of the person! Namely personality!" Kotori stared at the freshly baked cheesecake and drooled, her eyes sparkling as Rin cut a slice of cheesecake and carefully placed it on a plate.

"Uh Kotori-chan... Wanna have some nya...?" Rin asked though knowing very well that the ash grey-haired fashion student wanted one.

"Yes please!" Kotori replied, already stuffing herself with the heavenly cake. Rin let out a sigh before looking at what Kotori wrote.

"Nya... Say Kotori-chan, what kind of clothes is Rin suited to wear nya?"

"Hmm... I was thinking of an orange waterproof jacket with cat patterns! Then maybe a pair of cute wellies that goes with the jacket! And uh... I'm not sure about what to wear underneath..." Kotori gulped down her cake before replying Rin, a satisfied look on her face.

"Hehe~ Kotori-chan loves cheesecake huh? Rin will make sure to bake them every day nya!"

"Really?!"

"Ahem! That's romantic but please remember that Kotori-chan is not our only customer yes?" Nozomi stepped out from her office, a darkening look appearing on her face. "Oh right, a little fox told me that you called my boobs 'fat' and 'suffocating'. Is that true~?"

"N-Nyope! Not at all! Right Kotori-chan?!" Rin turned to Kotori, who was reminded with memories of two attractive naked models pressing their bodies against hers.

"Not... at all...?"

"Is that so~ Well, I must be hearing things then~" Nozomi said, not believing Kotori or Rin for a second. Before Rin could make a defence after seeing Nozomi's expression, the door chimed open.

"Hey there Nozomi, how's the cafe doing?" A blond-haired woman dressed in a suit asked, a warm smile directed at said person. Nozomi blushed a little before replying.

"It's going well Elichi... What about your work...?" Nozomi asked, a coy smile on her face. The woman grinned before swooping Nozomi into her embrace, whispering her reply into Nozomi's ear.

"It's going well... But I need your assistance in helping me to de-stress..."

"Eli-chan! Take your flirting somewhere else nya!" Rin grumbled, her eyes narrowing into a slit. "Oh right, Kotori-chan this is Eli-chan nya..."

"Hello there, I'm Kotori Minami!" Kotori waved, something that Rin disliked but didn't know why.

"I'm Eli Ayase, Nozomi's girlfriend~" Eli shot a playful wink before going back to nuzzling Nozomi.

"I-I see... Um... Rin-chan? Are you okay...?" Kotori worriedly asked, noticing Rin frowning at Eli's direction.

"Nya? Oh Rin's fine nya! Nyahahaha!" Rin grinned a little before taking out a block of chocolate from the fridge... and throwing it towards Eli's direction.

"Waaaaaaaah! Rin-chan, why did you try to kill Elichi with chocolate?! And you know chocolates are getting more expensive!" Nozomi scolded, a disapproving glare evident on her face. "I'm cutting your paycheck!"

"Nyaaaaaa! Tell Eli-chan to keep her eyes to herself then!"

"Um... Can someone fill me in with this...?" Maki asked, having entered the cafe five seconds ago only to be met with Nozomi and Rin wasting the cafe's resources.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know the half of it..." Eli muttered, scooting herself to Maki's and Kotori's side.

"Definitely..." Kotori sighed before escorting the two out of the cafe. "Let's leave them to... fight..."

"Okay..."

The trio left, leaving Nozomi and Rin behind to hurl stuff at each other. This includes chocolate, cheesecake, plates, coffee beans and many more. Eventually, the fight came to an end, with all their resources depleted and no one winning the fight.

"Haa... Haa... This is stupid nya..."

"Agreed... Truce?"

"Okay nya..."

"By the way, you're gonna pay me back since you started it."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Okay, maybe Nozomi won the fight. But Rin will never let her boss say that.

XXXXXX

"Uh... So you just left Rin there with boob demon?" Nico asked, a look of disbelief crossing her face.

"Well... I don't really like food fights and it was getting late so..." Kotori trailed off, a sheepish smile creeping on to her porcelain face. All she got for a reply was Nico facepalming.

"You are a piece of work. Never mind, Maki-chan let's start our question session!" Nico took out a notepad and a pen.

"Uh... What is Nico gonna do?" Eli asked, not knowing what Nico was about to do.

"Personality test? I think..." Kotori replied.

"Ready Maki-chan?"

"Get on with it Nico-chan."

"What colour do you like?"

"Uh... Red I guess?"

"Okay, food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Favourite season?"

"Autumn. Nico-chan, I don't see-"

"Next, favourite drink?"

"Fruit juice, the natural kind. Ah but I hate mandarins."

"Preferred clothes?"

"Three-quarts, long-sleeved blouses and maybe a pink scarf in colder seasons..."

"Okay, now I need to know how will you reply to some questions."

"... This is pointless..."

"Don't worry Maki-chan, Nico-chan knows what is she doing!" Kotori cheered a weary Maki on. _'Probably...'_

Maki sighed before turning to face Nico. "Alright, shoot."

"Hey babe, your boyfriend dumped you? Wanna keep me company?"

"Get lost creep."

"Don't be so cold~ You know you want me!"

"Get. Lost." Maki promptly punched Nico on the cheek, sending the latter flying. "Uh... That punch is part of my response."

"Let's take a breather... Kotori, where's the first-aid box?" Nico rubbed her swollen cheek, her eyes starting to swirl.

"Right on it!" Kotori rushed off to find the box, leaving Eli and Maki with Nico.

"That's gonna leave a mark Nico..." Eli commented, her eyes glazing over to Nico's nose. "Uh... Is there blood coming out from your nose?"

"Oops. I'm a med student so I can help. Sit up straight and lean forward." Maki helped Nico up and tilted Nico's head forward.

"I got the box! Here's some compress." Kotori tossed the compress to Nico, who managed to catch it.

"Ah... My cheek feels better already... No thanks to Maki-chan..." Maki let out a small 'hmph' before whispering into Nico's ear.

"I can make you feel better than the compress..." Before Nico could retort, Maki kissed Nico's injured cheek.

"Harasho! Atta girl Maki!"

"Good job Maki-chan!"

"Y-You..." Nico stuttered with her words before collapsing to the ground.

"Nico-chan!"

Strangely enough, Nico's nosebleed had gotten worse after being kissed by Maki.

XXXXXX

"Okay, we're finally done!" Nico said, holding up the compress.

"The questions are seriously weird... Especially the last question..." Eli remarked, amused at Maki's answer to the last question.

"And I even recorded the whole thing~" A voice floated throughout the room, surprising the four of them.

"W-What?! Show yourself Nozomi!" Maki barked out, eyes darting around furiously.

"Right here~" Nozomi stepped out of a dark corner, a recorder in hand.

"I'm truly amazed that you managed to break into our apartment Nozomi..." Nico muttered, genuinely perplexed and impressed on how Nozomi managed to break into their apartment.

"Rin-chan gave me the key!" Nozomi held up a key, a proud smile on her face.

"Uh... So you won the food fight...?" Kotori meekly asked, attributing her possession of the key to her victory in the food fight three hours earlier.

"Yup!" Nozomi took notice of Kotori's disappointed, blushing face and decided to make things more interesting for herself. "Why are you blushing?"

"E-Eh?! No I'm not!" Kotori brought her hands up to her face unconsciously.

"That's true... Why, do you like Rin?" Eli asked, a teasing smile creeping on to her face.

"I bet she does. Lately all she has been talking about is Rin, Rin and more Rin!" Nico quipped in, her mind starting to understand Kotori's current state of mind.

"You know... I never really wanted to point this out but weren't you staring at Rin's boobs when we were fighting over whose boobs are better?" Maki added in her own opinion, unsure whether it was worth mentioning.

"I-I don't like her! I-I mean, there's no such thing as love at first sight!" Kotori blushed harder, the comments hitting her heart directly.

"Admit it Kotori-chan~ You fell for her as a result of some unknown reason! Don't deny your feelings like what Maki-chan has been doing for two years!"

"That's ri- Wait, what do you mean by like me?!"

"But it is true no? You admitted it when I brought you out for drinking..."

"Did she Eli?"

"Nononononononono!"

"This is a mess..." Kotori decided to leave the four of them in the room and go back to bed. She felt her forehead burning up and decided to turn in early.

 _'Am I sick or am I really in love with Rin-chan like what they said...?'_

XXXXXX

"I'm really sick... I knew that I'm not in love with Rin-chan like what they had said last night..." Kotori murmured to herself as she took out the thermometer from her mouth. "38.6 degrees Celsius..."

"Hey Kotori, our classes got cancelled at the last minute. Wanna go out and-" Nico stopped and stared at Kotori's flushed face. "-grab a coffee...? Know what, you stay right there. I'm gonna get you some meds."

"N-No! It's fine! I can-" Kotori spoke but was racked by a series of violent coughs. "-do it myself..." Nico took one look at Kotori and sighed.

"Well... If you insist, since what I say will never get through you. But at least stay in bed, I'll get you all the stuff you need." Nico left the room and promptly returned with cold compresses and some fever medicine.

"Thanks Nico-chan... You should just go out and enjoy your time with Maki-chan..." Kotori managed to utter out before coughing once more. Nico sighed for the last time before leaving the house.

"Know what... I'm gonna give that cat a call..." Nico punched in a series of numbers before bringing up the phone to her ear. "Hey you, Kotori's sick. Come over and take care of her now."

"Eh?! Got it nya!" The line went dead after that reply. Nico kept her phone and went about to do her own activities, leaving Kotori at home to rest in bed.

"Urgh... I feel all sweaty... Better bathe first..." Kotori dragged herself out of bed and was on her way to the bathroom when she heard the entrance door click open. "Nico-chan? Did you forget something...?"

"Kotori-chaaaaaan! Are you okay nya?! Does anywhere hurt?! Want something to eat nya?!" A blur of orange tackled Kotori, sending her to the ground. "Nyaaaaaa! Is Kotori-chan okay nya?! Are you bleeding-"

"I'm fine Rin-chan. How do you know that I'm sick anyway?" Kotori got up, her back now aching due to Rin's tackle.

"Nico-chan nya."

"I kinda guessed it but oh well." Kotori took out a change of clothes from her closet and started to enter the bathroom when she noticed her cat-like friend staring at her intently. "Rin-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"Rin wanna bathe with you nya!" Kotori's face heated up rapidly after hearing Rin's request.

"I-I guess?" Soon, both girls were in the bath tub relaxing in the soapy warm water. Or at least Rin was while Kotori was trying her best to enjoying her bath.

"Nya~ This is the best!" Rin sighed contently, immersing half of her head into the water.

"That's true..." Kotori averted her eyes away from Rin, focusing on the hammering in her rib cage. 'Why is my heart beating so hard? I can't possibly be in love with her... I'm simply sick. Yeah that's it!'

"Kotori-chan...? Are you sure you're fine nya? You look like you're troubled..." Rin asked, concern framing her cat-like face.

"Y-Yeah! I'm good! Um... Can I ask you a question...?"

"Go ahead nya!"

"W-What does it mean when I feel really hot every time I'm near that person or feel my heart beating really really fast around that person...?" Rin simply stared at Kotori, her eyes glazed with mild horror.

"I-It means that you l-like that person... nya." Rin's voice dropped into one of slight regret, which Kotori picked up but couldn't understand why.

"I-I see..." There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Rin broke the tension in the air.

"Is he a good person nya?" Kotori shook her head vigorously before explaining.

"Actually... It's a she... Do you find it weird?"

"N-No nya! In fact... Rin kinda likes a girl that way too..." Kotori's heart suddenly stopped beating fast. She felt a sense of disappointment and regret, which confused her as she had no reason to feel regretful nor disappointed.

"I-I see... A-Ah..." Kotori's head throbbed painfully before collapsing into the bathtub, a loud splash echoing throughout the bathroom.

"Kotori-chan nya!"

XXXXXX

"Urgh... Where am I...?" Kotori murmured before opening her eyes. What greeted her was the Spiritual Brew Cafe. "Okay... I clearly remember being in my bathtub..."

"Ah! you're here nya!"A familiar voice called out. Kotori turned around and saw Rin running happily towards her direction. Kotori was about to call out her name when she felt Rin running through her.

"Huh...? How...?" Kotori turned around and saw Rin embracing a woman with a hawk mask.

"Rin loves you very much nya!" Rin told the masked figure and hugged her tighter. Kotori felt her heart smashing into a million pieces before dropping to the ground, her body wracked with regret of not confessing earlier.

"Ah... Now I know why I felt this way... I'm jealous of Rin-chan's crush..." Kotori sighed to herself, not noticing the masked figure approaching her.

"Since you know why you feel this way, shouldn't you change it?" The figure spoke, reading Kotori's thoughts.

"E-Eh? But you're Rin-chan's girlfriend too! Even if she likes me back, what about you? Your love will never be reciprocated!"

"I know, but you love her don't you? More so than my love, isn't that right Kotori Minami?"

"T-That's not fair..."

"Do you want to stay here forever then? I'm sure that even if you don't confess, you would still like to complete the project that binds you to her at least."

"You're right... I-Is it okay? Am I allowed to have a future with her?"

"... Yeah... It's alright..."

"Thank you very much miss! Ah there's a door over there!" Kotori pointed to a door beside a tree.

"That's your way out. Go." The figure pushed Kotori into the door before turning away.

"Thank you once again!" With that, the door vanished. Rin walked over towards the figure and asked her a question.

"Why didn't you tell her who you really are nya?"

"Rin-chan, if I do... If I do, we really won't have a future together..." The figure removed her mask, revealing golden eyes similar to Kotori's.

"Rin doesn't get this nya... Is this the future or..."

"Think of this as her brain going into overdrive, creating a scene where it's the future except it isn't."

"You're breaking the fourth wall nya..."

"I'm not, we're just figments of her imagination... The reason why I have a hawk mask of all animals is that part of her truly believes that she'll be dating you in the near future."

"The fact that you can think so deeply means and analyse the writer's thoughts means you're breaking the fourth wall nya!"

"... Let's go?" The figure asked, clasping Rin's hand into hers before walking off into the cafe.

XXXXXX

"Nngh... Where am I this time...?" Kotori asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Kotori-chan!" Rin's voice called out.

"Déjá vu? Oh dear, that figure told me I can leave that place though..."

"What are you talking about nya?! The jar food? What are you saying nya?!" Kotori blinked, that wasn't what Rin said now that she recalled. She turned towards the direction of the voice and was met by a Rin with bloodshot eyes.

"Kotori-chaaaaaaan! Are you okay nya?! You fainted in the bath so Rin brought you out! Ah, Rin didn't see anything though!" Rin was flailing her arms due to panic invading her whole body.

"Y-Yeah, say Rin-chan...?"

"Nya? What is it?"

"Are you in love with me by any chance?" Rin stopped flailing her arms and turned away from Kotori, a blush prevailing on her face.

"H-How did you know nya...? Rin didn't tell anyone nya..." Kotori let out a small chuckle before explaining.

"I kinda had a dream where you were going out with Hawk Lady and she told me to confess to you. I'm actually just gambling to see whether you liked me or not so I didn't really knew about it."

"Oh... Rin understands- Wait, did you just said confess to Rin nya?"

"Yup. Rin-chan, I love you. Even though it has only been a short time, I've fallen for you. So please, will you go out with me?" Kotori confessed, face reddening with every second.

"Yes... Rin will go out with you nya!" Rin pounced on to the bed, snuggling up to Kotori. "You seem healthier nya~"

"That's right... I wonder why? Ehehe~"

"Kotori-chan~"

"Rin-chan~"

"Stop your PDA right this instant!" Nico suddenly appeared in the room with Maki in tow.

"Geez... Must you guys really be so... touchy in here...?" Maki asked, nonchalantly twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"T-This is _my_ room! We can do whatever we want!"

"Yeah! Oh yeah, when are we supposed to model nya?" Kotori gasped in horror before jumping out of her bed.

"Oh no, the deadline's in two days! I'll never make it!"

"You did design the clothes already right Nico-chan?" Maki asked the twin-tailed girl. Upon noticing Nico's paling face, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Right...?"

"Um... Nico nico nii~" Nico struck a cute pose with both her hands signalling love in sign language. To normal people and the deaf, they would see Nico declaring her love for Maki. However in Maki's eyes, it was akin to someone saying 'To heck with it' for something important. Like Nico's fashion project which was due in two days.

"NICO-CHAAAAAN!"

XXXXXX

"Nya~ Congratulations nya~" Rin said as she held a cake box in one hand, her lover's hand in the other.

"Thanks! Let's get back shall we? I'm sure Nico-chan's waiting eagerly for her results!" Kotori replied, squeezing her hand tighter. It was Christmas and the duo are returning from campus as the results for the fashion project Kotori and Nico had submitted two weeks ago were released today. They have invited all of their friends to have a Christmas party at the Spiritual Brew Cafe, including Umi, Honoka and Rin's friend who's studying child psychology.

"Nya~ Who knew that Kotori-chan and Nico-chan would get the highest nya?" Rin remarked, blushing a little as she remembered the photographs displayed on the bulletin board. Kotori's one featured Rin wearing a waterproof orange jacket with a low cut spring green singlet (which was cut from one of Nico's old dresses) that was sewn onto a white shirt underneath, forest green three quarts and a pair of yellow wellington boots.

"Aw... You didn't have faith in me?" Kotori faked a pout to tease Rin which the latter took it seriously.

"N-Nya! Rin always thought you could do it! It's Nico-chan that was surprising nya!" In actual fact, it was more surprising that Kotori had the highest results along with Nico. This was so as Nico was the best fashion student (despite being so child-like, physically and mentally) and was talented at picking up fashion trends.

"Don't look down on Nico-chan. She's more skilled than you think Rin-chan. Ah! We're back!" Kotori swung open the glass doors and handed a slip of paper to Nico. "Here, your grades. Congrats Nico-chan!"

"Maki-chan was so cool in that picture nya!" Rin placed the cake on to a table that her best friend, Hanayo Koizumi, was at.

"Yeah? Elichi's even cooler though!" Nozomi remarked, holding up a photograph of Maki modeling for Nico's project. Maki was wearing a floral dress with a belt that emphasised her slim waist, an elegant pink blazer that was completed with handbag that served as a purse with a chain sling. What stood out from Rin was the confident expression Maki had unlike Rin who was using her excitement to mask her fear of modelling for an important project.

"If I'm cool, then you're cute. The cutest in the world." Eli crooned in Nozomi's ear.

"Oh stop it~"

"How am I supposed to stop when I've such a cute girlfriend?"

"You two, stop your flirting. Or else I'll cut both of you with my shinai." Umi ordered, a death glare evident on her face.

"Okay okay. I've forgotten about your recent relationship Umi-chan~"

"It's not like it has ended Nozomi. I'm still dating Honoka."

"Yeah Nozomi-chan! Umi-chan is still willing to go out with me!" Honoka chimed in, a peeved expression on her face.

"Oh really? Prove it then!"

"U-Um... Nozomi-chan, please don't provoke them..." Hanayo spoke up, trying to avoid the conflict. As someone who's studying psychology, she possessed the ability to read people's minds more easily though it's towards understanding how kids think.

"Very well then." Umi boldly accepted Nozomi's dare before engaging in a kiss with Honoka. A very passionate french kiss for that matter.

"Mmph..." Honoka's hands gripped Umi's shoulders, reciprocating the kiss with equal intensity.

"Oh god I can't un-see this..." Nico sighed to herself, interlocking her hand with Maki's.

"And I want to get back soon." Maki huffed, waving the plastic knife which came along with the cake dangerously.

"Nya~ It's Christmas, we should spend it together! Right Kayo-chin?"

"Yup! It's really been quite a while since I've seen you Rin-chan!" Hanayo beamed, happy at the prospect of spending Christmas with her best friend.

"True... But I really want to get back home and catch Santa in action..."

"Santa...?" Nozomi repeated, incredulity laden in that word.

"Y-You know... Santa doesn't really let anyone see him..." Eli quipped in, sweating buckets of fear. Fear of crushing Maki's pure heart of believing in Santa.

"There's a good reason why he takes such pain to hide himself nya!" Rin said nervously.

"Yup! Which is why you shouldn't go back so early to see him!" Kotori added, willing to do anything to protect Maki from the harsh truth.

"They're still in a lip lock..." Hanayo sighed as she watched the four of them trying to steer Maki away from her idea of going back early.

"But... if I don't go back early, I'm a bad person... and bad people don't get presents..." Maki trailed off, her eyes shining with disappointment.

"Y'know, if you spent your time with your girlfriend you won't be a bad person." Nico muttered with a trace of reluctance.

"Eh? Really?" Maki asked with disbelief.

"Duh. If Santa knew that you were keeping me company and happy, he'll understand since you're doing a good deed. So Maki-chan, spend the night with us. Stay with me." Nico looked away, a blush on her face.

"N-Nico-chan... Alright, I'll stay. N-Not because I love Nico-chan or anything!"

"Yahoo~ Hey hey Kotori-chan!" Rin tugged on the hem of Kotori's shirt while snatching the knife away from Maki's grip.

"What is it Rin-chan?"

"Rin loves you nya." With that, Rin pressed in for a kiss on Kotori's lips, cutting the cake into two neat halves in the process.

"Me too Rin-chan. I love you too." The five of them looked at them with silent contentment of seeing their friends so happy on this magical day with snow falling so serenely. Nozomi turned her gaze towards Honoka and Umi before facepalming.

"How long are you two gonna kiss?! Not even Elichi and I kiss for that long!" Eli sighed, turning to Hanayo.

"This is gonna be one long night..."

"Agreed..."

XXXXXX

Extra:

"You gotta help me Kotori. Help me choose something for Maki-chan." Nico pleaded, her knees already on the floor.

"Eeeeeeh?! What for?!" Kotori asked, shocked that the great Nico-nii was on the floor grovelling.

"Santa's present. I need help choosing that stupid jolly guy's gift to Maki-chan!"

"W-Why...? Plus, you shouldn't insult Santa!"

"I stopped believing in him after my family died today eight years ago! Now, can you help Santa Nico deliver a present? I know he's not gonna visit her tonight!"

"Well sure... but are you sure when Maki-chan's still here? And behind you?" Kotori pointed a finger at Maki, who was on the verge of crying. Nico whipped around to meet Maki's tears sliding down her face.

"Oh shit. Maki-chan, hear me out will you?" Nico panicked, not knowing how to explain herself.

"Santa's not visiting me...? And to make me feel better you decided to be Santa? For me? Even though your family died today eight years ago?" Maki asked.

"Uh... Y-Yeah! That's right!" Nico decided to use this to her advantage and escape trouble.

"Sniff... Nico-chan, you're the best thing I could ever have! I love you Nico-chan!" Maki declared, embracing Nico.

"M-Me too..." Nico gave Maki an awkward hug before shooting Kotori a glance. "Psst! Help me ask Rin why is she acting like this!"

"Nya~ Maki-chan is always honest when someone touches her heart nya!" Rin explained, successfully breaking Honoka and Umi apart with Nozomi.

"U-Uh... Okay then... Maki-chan, let's go get a present after this."

"Sniff... Okay. I'll get one for you too. I wanna be your Santa too."

"Wow... Chaos averted..." Eli muttered.

"Impressive... Maybe I should learn from them for my report..." Hanayo wiped a tear from her eye before jotting down some notes, presumably for her report.

"You're a surprisingly hard worker..."

Meanwhile, Kotori and Rin had their share of lip locking though not as intense as Honoka's and Umi's full make out session.

XXXXXX

Note: The outfit Rin wore was the SR Rin Rainy Season version idolised form while Maki's was the SR Maki Flower Viewing version initial form.

XXXXXX

Should I re-write this...? Wait, maybe I should have split this up into two parts...

Rin: You should for both nya!

Meh, I don't feel like it. Brain drain.

Kotori: This is your longest story so far right? Being 3316 words more than 'Koto-chan, The Catalyst of Love'!

Honestly, I lost the motivation to write on. Which is why it turned out this way but at least I got some back~ Must be the Christmas spirit~

Rin: Now's not the time to be happy nya! And Christmas has NOTHING to do with it nya!

Trust me, I was thinking so damn hard on how to write a proper romance sequence that I overheated...

Rin: W-What?! Which part nya?!

Kotori: When I got sick actually...

Oh damn. I've just realised that the extra wasn't supposed to be Santa Nico-nii. Wait, why is my fingers still typing this?!

Rin: ... No idea nya.

Kotori: Then what is it supposed to be?

Um... All of Maki's responses to Nico's personality questions. I even had the last question planned out...

Rin: Rin's speechless nya.

A-Anyways, please feel free to ask me anything! Oh and give constructive criticism to it! (Except the way I spell things. Trust me, some people are really...)

Kotori: Or some encouragement to Enya-chan! She's... actually burnt out in reality.

Rin: Anyways, we'll meet next time nya!

Oh right before I forget, Merry Christmas guys! Hope you guys have an awesome Christmas with your loved ones!

Kotori: Yup! Bye!

Rin: (She could have said it just now...)


End file.
